


Your Demon Dom

by 19fandomsandcounting



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bratting, Bullying, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Gags, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19fandomsandcounting/pseuds/19fandomsandcounting
Summary: Lucifer comes to your rescue, finding a couple of demons bullying the human exchange student one day between classes. But just because you're safe from *them* doesn't mean you're safe from *him*.also no it doesnt have any sex im incapable of writing noncringy sex scenes so anyways
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pspspsspssspsps this is mega non canon, i'm literally on lesson three but i had an idea and i ran with it. also i don't really know if this will have two chapters?? i have the second one finished but i might just keep writing anyways.

“Damn it,” you mutter frantically. Those stupid demons have done something to your legs, and now you’re stuck lying at their feet. Hell, you can’t even feel your legs. You growl in frustration, but they only laugh.

“What do we have here?” a familiar cold voice suddenly asks from above you, and you see the legs of your tormentors shift back. They’re scared.

You can’t really blame them, though. Even you’re a little scared of Lucifer.

“Nothing,” both of your bullies mumble darkly.

“Then get to class.”

“Yes, sir!” With that, they both run off. To class? Probably not. But you’re just glad they’re gone.

Lucifer comes closer to you, crouching beside your immobile form. “Interesting choice,” he murmurs to himself, eyes running over your body.

“‘Interesting choice,’ my arse. Help me already!” you demand. While yes, you normally would be shaking to talk back to him, you’re rather fed up with demons today and you don’t have the patience for his antics.

He gives a little wicked smirk and grabs your chin. “Maybe if I get a kiss, I will.”

You wrench your head away. “As if. I mean, this is a win-win for you either way. You’re a sadist, right? So seeing me like this probably turns you on as much as a kiss does.”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

“More like someone woke up in the Devildom instead of their own bed,” you correct bitterly.

He runs a finger down your leg, and suddenly it's on pins and needles. It feels exactly like it does when it’s fallen asleep and then woken up, except it's in both of your legs, from your hips down to your toes.

You curse.

“For the record, I only like seeing people in pain when I’m the one who caused it,” Lucifer tells you, standing up. He smiles down at you knowingly; you’re still on the floor, unable to move in fear of heightening the tingling sensation, and he knows that you’re in pain. And he’s enjoying it.

And damn it, the masochist inside of you enjoys it too.

“You should really get to class, you know. It doesn’t look good on the exchange program if one of the students is running late.”

“You know damn well I still can’t move,” you hiss, glaring up at him.

He only shrugs, beginning to walk away. “Maybe if I’d kissed you, you could.”

“Then why don’t you get back over here?” you growl.

He pauses; you can tell he’s taken aback. You’ve even surprised yourself - but being at Lucifer’s mercy is turning you on, and you’re nothing if not a bratty sub.

Without looking back at you, he replies, “You missed your chance.”

You whimper softly, a sound that finally makes him walk back over to you. He crouches down next to you again. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

Your face is stinging before you can even process the hand flying through the air. “Do you want to try again?”

You grit your teeth and offer him a challenging smile. “I said nothing.”

Your gazes lock, and you battle for dominance in each other’s eyes. It’s no real fight, though; you both know he could tell you to jump off the highest tower and you’d do it in a heartbeat. But what fun would it be without a little bit of rebellion?

His hand grabs your collar and yanks you off the floor. Your legs have returned to their normal state and are able to support you once your feet find the ground. Thank goodness for that.

“My room. Tonight. Eleven’o’clock sharp. If you aren’t there… well, don’t expect me to save you again, human. Do I make myself clear?”

You can’t help the smirk that creeps across your face. “Crystal, sir.”

His eyes glint when you call him sir. “Good. Now get to class.” He ruffles your hair lightly, then pushes you off in the direction of your class. You turn back to find him waiting there, almost expectantly, watching you leave.

As you slip into the classroom, you can feel his eyes lingering on your arse.


	2. Chapter 2

10:55 finds you leaving your room and heading to Lucifer’s. You wait outside a few minutes - he said eleven sharp. You don’t want to be too early, after all.

A few seconds past 10:59, you knock.

Lucifer is there in a heartbeat, almost as if he’s been waiting for you. “Look what the cat dragged in,” he says, eyes glittering with amusement. “Come in. Make yourself at home.”

You glance around his room, swallowing dryly. You make your way over to his bed and cautiously sit down.

He approaches you, a small smirk on his face. “Don’t look so scared, pet. I’m not gonna hurt you - not in any way that doesn’t cause pleasure as well, anyways.”

You give a small nod, but your nerves don’t settle in the slightest.

“Hey - you know, we don’t have to do this,” he says, catching onto your anxiety. His face falls solemn, and he sits down beside you. “Please talk to me, you came all this way, didn’t you? Some part of you must want this…” He gently cups your face, turning your head so you meet his eye. “So tell me what’s on your mind.”

_I’m a virgin!_ you mentally scream. _I’m a virgin and I barely know the first thing about sex! I’m gonna screw everything up and then you’re gonna hate me and -_

“I just - I - I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.” You shut down that thought process, tearing away from his grasp and jumping from the bed.

Lucifer catches your arm. “You seemed so confident earlier,” he says, but you don’t turn to look at him. “What changed? Did I do something wrong? It’s okay to say if I did. I promise I won’t get mad or angry. Just talk to me?”

His voice sounds so different that you finally meet his gaze of your own free will. You find that he looks different too - not that he’s changed forms, but the prideful demon you know has been replaced by one with a sincerely concerned expression.

You walk back over to his bed slowly, collapsing against him. It takes him by slight surprise, but he holds you tightly to his chest, letting you curl into him. One arm clutches you in his grasp, the other stroking your hair.

At some point, you completely relax in his lap. He feels so safe, so secure - this is the best you’ve felt since coming to the Devildom.

No, this is the most _loved_ you’ve felt.

Sure, a lot of demons want you, but most of that is just for your human body - for eating, to be frank. The silent permission granting you to be vulnerable here with him just hits different, and suddenly you find yourself crying.

“Fuck, I screwed up, didn’t I?” Lucifer says upon noticing your tears. He shifts so he can see your face a little better. “Damn it, I thought I was doing good, too!”

You shake your head, burying it back into his chest. “You - you’ve done perfectly,” you choke out. “That’s why I’m crying. You - I - damn it, you’re so perfect.”

“You’re crying… because I’m perfect? Humans are more emotional than I thought, then.”

You pull back to lightly punch him. “Not what I meant, you jerk,” you say through your tears, but you’re laughing while you say it. “I meant, you made me feel so safe and secure, I felt like I could just… let it out. I guess I’ve had a lot of tears and emotions bottled up, and… I just felt like I could let them out around you. And that’s perfect.”

He chuckles deep in his throat. “You’re pretty perfect yourself, you know?”

“I - what?” You cock your head, wiping at your tears.

“I haven’t met anyone in centuries who makes me feel like you do. You taunt me and tease me and tug on my sadism, but you also pull out this more caring side of me. I don’t think I’ve ever sat this still in ages, but I did it now for you. And by my standards, anyone who can make a demon change, even a little, is pretty perfect.”

With another chuckle, he adds, “Plus, you’ve got such a perfect little body-”

“Little?!” you exclaim. You push at his shoulders, causing him to fall back on his bed and you to fall right on top of him. “That’s just because you’re a humongous giant!”

“A giant? Now who’s the one calling names?”

You roll your eyes. You crawl over his chest to plant your hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look up at you. “Well, now, if you think about it - giant’s a compliment, you see,” you tell him, grinning pointedly. “Since you’re a giant, you can dominate me in any way you please, and I’m entirely helpless to stop you. That doesn’t mean I like being called little, though.”

Your smirk spreads to his face as well, and suddenly he’s rolled you both over so he’s on top. “Damn right I can dominate you,” he says, leaning in. “And I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

You close the distance separating the two of you, finally giving him the kiss he’d asked for earlier. There is no slow burn between you; heat and passion rages as he presses hard against your lips.

“God, I want to be yours,” you say when you breathlessly break apart. “I want you to dominate me, to ruin me and wreck me and break me down so you can build me back up so I’m yours in every sense of the word.”

His eyes have a renewed fire in them. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that,” he murmurs, closing his eyes so you can’t see the flames. “You might not like the reaction.”

You kiss him again. “No,” you whisper quietly back. “I’ll love it.”

His voice is strained. “How can you be so sure?”

“How can you not be?”

The only sound is your heavy breathing as you stare into each other’s soul. “You know, for a virgin, you’re pretty good at this.”

And just like that, the moment breaks.

“Virgin - I - you - wha?”

Lucifer smiles, feigning innocence, and he rolls off of you to lie by your side. “Come on. It was on your file. Just a yes/no question. Don’t be so shocked. I mean, that’s what was freaking you out so badly earlier, wasn’t it? That you had no idea what you were actually getting into?”

You sit up to punch him again, this time so hard he actually winces. “You’re a real jerk, you know that?”

“And you’re a real treasure. I truly would be disappointed if you didn’t want your first time to be with me, but I’d understand. Well, not really, because you managed to win my heart and if you didn’t want that, then you would be throwing away the chance of a lifetime, but - I won’t try and get revenge on you, if that’s what you want.”

You stare down at him. “I… won your heart?”

“That’s why you’re here in the first place. I mean, was I really not being clear earlier? I called you perfect, and I don’t give compliments out lightly, you know.”

“No, you were very clear. I’m just an oblivious idiot sometimes.” The two of you share a smile before you lay back down.

After a moment of introspection, you nudge him with your elbow. When he's looking at you, you quietly say, “I’d be honored if you were my first time.”

And just like that, a switch flips inside him. “If that’s the case, then we need to set a few rules.” Suddenly, you're pinned underneath him again, now beginning to feel very turned on.

“Each of these are subject to change, depending on my mood and the scene - but we’ll worry about when there’s a next time. So - rule number one: Call me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’ when you address me. Number two: Do not speak unless spoken to. And number three: Do as I say without any hesitation or reluctance. The punishment for breaking one of these rules will be at my discretion. Easy enough, right, pet?”

You begin to nod, but a light slap to the face stops you. “Was I not clear on number two? If I ask you a question, then you will answer verbally. Otherwise you’re quiet. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. The last thing before we begin - safewords. Green, yellow, red, just like a stoplight. Green means you’re good, yellow means that we pause - you might need a break, or have a question - and red means that we stop entirely. I don’t take these lightly, and I expect the same from you. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

He smiles, pleased. “So, status?”

“Green,” you answer, unable to help returning the smile.

“Good. Now close your eyes.”

You shut them lightly, still smiling. You feel him get up off the bed, hear him rummaging through a drawer on the other side of the room. You know he’s back when a strip of soft fabric wraps around your face, securing your eyes in darkness.

“Open your mouth. Wider.”

The taste of rubber fills your mouth as a gag is inserted. You can hear a lock clicking into place behind your head. You smile to yourself in excitement.

This will be a night to remember.


End file.
